Homecoming (InoSaku)
by Kay Ross
Summary: An overworked Sakura comes home to Ino being adorable with their daughter. It's just the comfort she needed. InoSaku / SakuIno Fluff! Married!InoSaku, Yuri. Just a bundle of family cuteness.


**Hi! This is my 2nd InoSaku one-shot BECAUSE THERE'S SO MUCH BITCHY/FUCK-BUDDY FICS OUT THERE and TBH I'm okay with them, but I thought the world needed more fluff between these two. And I also liked the idea of stability instead of so much angst and apprehension when it comes to the feelings of these two for each other.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ;)**

* * *

 **CONTEXT: The two are married. They have a daughter named Kana. I don't know how it happened, but it did. Please enjoy the fluff.**

"It just _had_ to rain." Sakura muttered under her breath. A vein ticked on her forehead and her jaw clenched as she brought out an umbrella. It wasn't often that she came home this late, but tonight she did; and she was just _so tired._ She swam among her thoughts, going on autopilot as she traveled through the damp streets of Konoha from the hospital towards home.

 _Home._ She sighed again, pausing from her task of mentally arranging the order of patient discharges the next day; running through a list of entry-level medic-nin who were to be assessed for training needs; and, finally, allowing herself to think of her personal responsibilities at home. She turned a familiar corner and began recounting whether or not she should come by the market the next day, or perhaps bring Kana to the hospital for a check-up? Speaking of Kana, she wondered if she'd already been fed. For all the love Sakura had for her wife, Ino wasn't exactly the most reliable house-keeper. She got home only a little bit earlier than Sakura, was terrible at household work, and had a demanding career of her own to think of. They had Ginza-san, but the pleasant old lady stayed only to watch over Kana at the Academy and while either one of them were still out.

Sakura saw the pastel-colored walls of their home, duller under the dim evening light and heavy shower. She glanced for her keys in her purse as she passed under a street light, jingling them in her hands while she fiddled to get the key to the front door. Arriving at their doorstep, she slid the key into the keyhole and paused.

She felt a sense of guilt wash over her. This was her _family_ , she didn't like that it felt like coming home to another office. The pink-haired medic bit her lip, sighed, and turned the knob. Slowly, she pushed the door open and was about to announce her arrival to Ino when she paused, overhearing a conversation between her wife and child.

"Eat up, little girl." Ino crooned, lovingly. She was on the living room floor, letting Kana sit on her lap and tug on her (now messy) blonde hair. Sakura observed that Ino hadn't changed out of what she wore to work, and that her things scattered on the coffee table and couch. Ino attended to Kana immediately. Beside the blonde, placed on the carpet, was a bowl of haphazardly prepared baby-food. Ino held Kana steady with her left arm, and was coaxing the child into opening up for the spoon she held in her right. "Say 'Aah!'"

Kana only giggled, and stuck her tongue out at Ino in a playful 'Pfffft'.

"You know, Mama will be home soon, do you want her to worry?" Ino jokingly scolded, throwing the strawberry-blonde and blue-eyed girl a half-nagging look while she arched an eyebrow.

Sakura's heart swelled at Ino's consideration. She crossed her arms, leaning across the doorframe, not daring to interrupt the adorable scene.

"N-no." The little girl mumbled, looking down for the reproach.

"Good. Cause I don't, either. It's late, so I'm sure she'll be extra tried." Ino poked Kana's cheek with the spoon, smudging a bit of food on her face. The little one laughed, trying to swat Ino's hand away while the elder expertly dodged. "Ara, ara! She'll kill us _both_ if you get food on the carpet."

"But Mama loves you!"

"Of course she does. It's hard not to." Ino winked as she threw her head to the side to flip her bangs lightly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Overconfident as ever._ Still, she smiled, that's what she loved so much about her.

"But that doesn't mean she isn't going to strangle me with her bare hands if I don't at least _feed_ you tonight." She tickled Kana lightly with her left hand. "Remind me to give Ginza-san a raise for taking care of your bath."

Between light giggles, Kana looked at her with curiosity. "So you have to feed me so Mama won't get mad?"

Ino paused, looking thoughtful. Once again, she brought up a smile. "No, I take care of you because I love you. And Sakura, too."

"Mama needs taking care of?"

"Well… it's different from how I need to take care of you." Ino looked up, no doubt in search of simpler words to explain with. "Taking care of you, and doing things for Sakura, especially when she's tired, is another way to care for someone. You know there's already a lot on their mind, so you try to make things a bit easier."

Sakura's smile spread, and she found herself blushing with an even stronger surge of guilt than earlier. How _dare_ she feel like home was another office? "You know, I wish you'd sound like that when I'm _actually_ around."

Ino, in slight surprise, turned towards Sakura's spot at the doorframe. "Sneaking up into a house is unfair." She teased.

"That's my 'welcome home'?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, kneeling down beside Ino and scooping Kana up when she bounced to embrace her. With a gentle kiss on the cheek to her daughter, and a chaste kiss on Ino's lips, she grinned. " _Tadaima_."

"Welcome home," Ino kissed her again, smirking that arrogant - but lovable - smirk. "There. Happy?"

"Thank you." Sakura held her gaze on her wife, thanking her for more than just the greeting. Ino caught the message, and eased in when she felt Sakura pull her into a hug from the side. "And finish feeding Kana." Sakura placed a lingering kiss on Ino's neck. Purposely letting her breath settle on the other woman's skin, she whispered. "Then tuck her in, come upstairs, I'm not _that_ tired."

Ino grinned. Between the two of them, the blonde admitted _she_ was the overbearing one. But when Sakura was feeling bossy, it usually had some _interesting_ implications before bed tonight.

* * *

 **Hope it wasn't that bad in terms of OOC-ness. If you liked it, please do leave a review! Thanks, guys.  
**


End file.
